Welcome to Gensokyo
by ryuusama's disciple
Summary: Yet another crappy filk! This time to 'Welcome to Detroit'. Contains some bad language. Fixed the spacing problems.


I don't own the Touhou Project, it belongs to Zun. And I also don't own 'Welcome to Detroit' by Trick Trick and Eminem. But I do recommend checking it out if you like rap.

* * *

Welcome to Gensokyo Damn, no donations! Shit!

(Marisa)  
Yeah, Yeah!

Reimu!

Let's show em' some love.

Welcome to Gensou.

Where's my mikos and all my maids

Throw your bombs like they're grenades

And all welcome to Gensokyo

I said welcome to Gensokyo

Every place, everywhere I go

Steal your spells and your magic tomes

Ask around and they all know Reimu

Ask what's good man they all Reimu

Dan-ma-ku, just as soon as I hit the room

You can hear em' holla Spell Card in this bitch

Let me hear you holla Spell Card in this bitch

Let me hear you holla 'Master Spark' in this bitch

So who am I gonna call on when I ain't got them girls with me

And the situation gets a little sticky

I'ma yell 'Earthlight Ray' like a fairy eating ghost

Screw that, screw that! I'ma call that rude girl from the shrine Reimu

Quick come back me up, bring the big guns

Come to shop, meet me out front

There's some oni up in this bitch

Poppin' some junk cause she's drunk

And we might have to shoot her ass up

Cause uh, somethin' smells a little fishy

And I don't like the way Alice keep lookin' at me

So Reimu come help me, shut up Alice while you're at it

Flandre Scarlet, yeah I see you, all my Gensou people

Where you at girls, let me see the bullets in the sky

Gensokyo until we die

Where's my mikos and all my maids

Throw your bombs like they're grenades

And I say welcome to Corneria

I mean, welcome to Gensokyo

Every place everywhere I go

Steal some hearts, and well you know...

Ask around and they all know Reimu

Ask what's good and they all say Reimu

(Reimu)  
Mari it's been a long time running, and I'm still fighting

Should be at least twenty but I'm still in my teens

This border that you see, I maintain it myself

My bad, almost forgot to introduce myself

My name is Reimu, heir of Hakurei

And mikos been fighting youkai since the beginning of time

Elected to be the hero, and certified a menace

Holdin' it down since I was born, with natural talent

You heard about me, but you were thinking of Pocky

All the wonderful, splendid deeds of the games, yeah that was me

Stopping the endless night, returning the moon

Hiding the human village, and putting hats on stone statues

Accusations of violence, you surely didn't hear of that

Always flat broke, without any donations

Youkai holdin' me up, Mari done put it out

Traveling the worlds easier than cleaning her house

(Marisa)  
Where's my mikos and all my ghosts

Electricity's what we need most

And I welcome you to Gensokyo

I said welcome to Gensokyo

Every place, everywhere I go

Steal your food, cause that's how I roll

Ask around and they all know Reimu

Ask what's good and they all say Reimu

(Reimu)  
Hey Mari, you ever need a battle come get it

From now on every spar that you get in, Mari I'm in it

I've been flying through this mansion for the longest time

I been whoppin' on the Scarlets, whether wrong or right

So it's evident, it's time for us to get it fast

Everyone adores me, despite our violent pasts

Patchouli tried to stop me but she couldn't keep up

I have a score that's higher then the highest stars

I'm satisfied with my my lazy life at the shrine

And I'll beat anyone up for violent crimes

I ain't saying this stuff so that Kourin will feel me

Only speakin' on what I know so that the world can hear me

So peace to Remi and Patch for for being my friends

I'll stay at this shrine, never train, and always be a winner

We mikos and witches, we never embrace with love

But we'll beat the hell out of anyone that messes with us

(Marisa)  
Where's my mikos and all my maids

Throw your bombs like they're grenades

And I welcome you to Gensokyo

I said welcome to Gensokyo

Every place, everyone I see

Always know to hide their stuff from me

Ask around and they all know Reimu

Ask what's good man, they all say Reimu

(Reimu)  
(hahahahaha)Yeah, Reimu

Suika, Yukari, Alice

It's going down baby

Give a shout to Marisa and Mima

That's right,I said "and Mima"

Bring back Mima!

Reimu

(Reimu Talking)  
I pull the Ying Yang Orbs out right here

The youkai don't wanna talk no more

Sakuya comes in here with knives and shit

And I come back with the 'Supernatural Border', crank this spell out one good time

That maid don't wanna talk no more, does she?

She won't ignore me anytime

Please believe this hitbox is going Boom!

(Marisa)  
Hahaha!

Welcome to Gensokyo

Come back soon

Sorry we missed you REIMU!

* * *

Well that's it. I'm no good at this am I? And I'm having trouble with the spacing, so sorry if this is all bunched together again! It doesn't like me.


End file.
